memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Dominion
Dominion je politické uskupení a zároveň jedna z hlavních galaktických mocností zahrnující tisíce planet v kvadrantu Gama. Přibližně před 10 až 2 tisíci lety byl založen Měňavci, druhem polymorfních organismů, kteří sami sebe nazývají Tvůrci. Vláda Přestože Dominion existuje již poměrně dlouhou dobu, dokázali si Měňavci po celý čas udržet pozici absolutních vládců, jejichž rozhodnutí a plány nemohou být za žádných okolností zpochybněny. V tom jim pomáhají dva v rámci Dominionu níže postavené druhy. Vortové se starají o administrativní záležitosti a diplomacii, zatímco loajalitu podmaněných světů zajišťuje velká armáda jem'hadarských vojáků. Jak Vortové, tak Jem'Hadaři jsou geneticky naprogramováni, aby byli Zakladatelům naprosto oddáni, u Jem'Hadarů je jejich poslušnost navíc pojištěna i závislostí na droze ketracelu, bez něhož by zemřeli. Oba druhy pokládají Měňavce za své bohy. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath", "Treachery, Faith and the Great River") Dějiny Historie Dominionu thumb|Planeta Zakladatelů v mlhovině Omarion Počátek dějin Dominionu, které jsou uchovány v paměti Velkého článku a jak je prezentovala Tvůrkyně, když poprvé mluvila s Odem, sahá do doby před několika tisíci lety, kdy Měňavci putovali vesmírem a hledali bezpečné místo, kde by žili v míru a byli zde v bezpečí před Pevnými. Ti se Měňavců obávali kvůli jejich metamorfickým schopnostem, pročež je pronásledovali, chytali a zabíjeli. Při společné cestě runaboutem vyprávěl Weyoun Odovi dominionskou legendu o původu svých lidí, podle které pomohla na jedné planetě pronásledovanému Měňavci skupinka Vortů - tehdy malých opici podobných lesních tvorů - a ukryla jej před pronásledovateli. Měňavec jim na oplátku slíbil, že jednoho dne se stanou mocnými bytostmi a budou zastávat důležitou roli ve velkém impériu. (DS9: "The Search, 2. část", "Treachery, Faith and the Great River") :V epizodě "The Jem'Hadar" však vortská komandérka Eris zmíní dobytí planety Kurill I, domovského světa Vortů, Jem'Hadary, z čehož vyplývá, že její nebo Weyounova verze připojení Vortů k Dominionu není pravdivá. Měňavci nakonec našli svůj domov na planetě v mlhovině Omarion, kde mohli nerušeně a ve skrytu žít a přitom ovládat mnohé druhy prostřednictvím Dominionu a hlavně armády Jem'Hadarů, čímž si zajistili bezpečí před pokračováním pronásledování ze strany Pevných. Během času pak Tvůrci vyslali do vesmíru 100 nedospělých Měňavců, kteří měli shromažďovat informace a zkoumat ostatní druhy. V jejich genetickém kódu bylo "naprogramováno", aby se později sami vrátili a podělili se s ostatními Měňavci o to, co se naučili. Mezi těmito vyslanými jedinci byli i Odo a Laas. (DS9: "The Search, 2. část", "Chimera") thumb|left|Vorta Weyoun Maje k dispozici velké množství loajálních Vortů a Jem'Hadarů, začal se Dominion rozrůstat. V polovině 22. století jako výstrahu ostatním druhům, které by se odvážily vzdorovat, použil proti Teplanské soustavě biologickou zbraň způsobující nevyléčitelnou chorobu. Podobně dopadli i obyvatelé planety Boranis III. (DS9: "The Quickening", "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") Okolo roku 2340 si Dominion podrobil Yaderany a v roce 2370 anektoval T-Rogany. (DS9: "Shadowplay", "Sanctuary") K prvnímu oficiálnímu kontaktu mezi Dominionem a Spojenou federací planet došlo ke konci roku 2370, kdy Jem'Hadaři zničili na své straně červí díry několik kolonií založených kolonisty z kvadrantu Alfa a unesli komandéra Siska a Quarka. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") Jelikož se ukázalo, že v případě otevřeného útoku a invaze do kvadrantu Alfa by Hvězdná flotila byla schopna zničit červí díru, pokud by nebylo jiné východisko, přistoupil Dominion k zákeřnějšímu postupu. Měňavci infiltrovali Federaci, Klingonskou říši a Romulanské hvězdné impérium a nahradili svými lidmi jedince na vysokých postech. Tím se jim zdařilo zatáhnout mocnosti kvadrantu Alfa do několika konfliktů (bitva v mlhovině Omarion, klingonsko-cardassijská válka, druhá válka mezi Federací a Klingony), které celý kvadrant oslabily. Od roku 2371 až do začátku války s Dominionem v roce 2373 se podařilo odhalit jen málo těchto dominionských agentů. (DS9: "The Search, 2. část", "The Adversary", "Paradise Lost", "In Purgatory's Shadow") Válka s Dominionem thumb|Jem'hadarský voják V roce 2373 se k Dominionu po jednáních vedených gulem Dukatem připojila Cardassijská unie a Dominion několik měsíců posílal Bajorskou červí dírou do cardassijského prostoru ohromné množství lodí a vojáků. Dominionské jednotky pak začaly masakrovat Makisty na hranicích Federace a Cardassie a navíc Dominion podepsal smlouvy o neútočení s Miradorny, Tholijským sněmem, Bajorem a Romulanským impériem. Když se hromadění dominionských vojsk v kvadrantu pokusila Flotila zabránit zaminováním ústí červí díry, napadla spojená dominionsko-cardassijská flotila stanici Deep Space 9, čímž započala otevřená válka. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "Blaze of Glory", "Call to Arms") Na počátku roku 2374 byla aliance mezi Federací a Klingony v krizi, vojáci museli před Dominionem ustupovat téměř na všech frontách. Zlom přišel v průběhu operace Návrat, když velká flotila jem'hadarských lodí, které měly Dominionu zajistit hladké vítězství, beze stopy zmizela uvnitř červí díry a Dominion musel kvůli blížícím se nepřátelům opustit Deep Space 9. Situace se pro Dominion stala ještě těžší poté, co Romulané odstoupili od smlouvy o neútočení a připojili se v boji na stranu Federace a Klingonů. (DS9: "A Time to Stand", "Sacrifice of Angels", "In the Pale Moonlight") Přestože do války ještě zasáhla Breenská konfederace, které byla za účast v bojích po boku Dominonu a Cardassianů slíbena rozsáhlá dobytá území, a zvláště v druhé bitvě u Chin'toky způsobili Breenové Federaci a jejím spojencům velké ztráty, musel Dominion ustupovat. Nakonec se proti Dominionu vzbouřili i utiskovaní Cardassiané a Tvůrkyně velící dominionským silám v kvadrantu Alfa byla přinucena kapitulovat. (DS9: "Strange Bedfellows", "What You Leave Behind") Jazyky Dominionština je minimálně jedním jazykem používaným v Dominionu. O tom, zda alespoň některé druhy, patřící k Dominionu, používají, či smí používat, své původní jazyky, není nic známo. Druhy v Dominionu Kromě Vortů a Jem'Hadarů patří pod nadvládu Zakladatelů ještě další stovky druhů, které se k Dominionu připojily dobrovolně anebo, v případě odporu, byly jednoduše anektovány silou. Využívání jem'hadarské armády k eliminování jakéhokoliv náznaku nebezpečí, které by mohlo hrozit Měňavcům nebo Dominionu, se ukazuje jako dosti efektivní, byť nadmíru drsný, způsob pomáhající udržet řád, jak Zakladatelé svoji politiku nazývají, v téměř celém kvadrantu Gama. (DS9: "The Search, 1. část") Známé druhy v Dominionu *Breenové (Breenská konfederace připojena roku 2375) *Cardassiané (Cardassijská unie připojena roku 2373) *Dosi *Jem'Hadarové *Karemma *T-Rogorané (podrobeni roku 2370) *Vortové *Yaderané (podrobeni roku 2340) Ovládané planety a hvězdné soustavy Kromě velkého množství planet a hvězdných soustav v kvadrantu Gama ovládal Dominion za války proti Federaci částečně i některé oblasti patřící jeho spojencům v kvadrantu Alfa, jakož i několik dobytých federačních soustav. Planety *Breen (kvadrant Alfa, 2375) *Callinon VII *Cardassia (kvadrant Alfa, 2373-2375) *domovská planeta Dosi *domovská planeta Zakladatelů *Karemma *Kurill I *Kylata II *T-Rogoranská domovská planeta *Vandros IV *Yadera I Hvězdné soustavy *Callinonská soustava *Cardassijská soustava (kvadrant Alfa, 2373-2375) *Soustava Kendi *Teplanská soustava Pozadí Existence Dominionu byla nejprve zmíněna v seriálu Deep Space Nine v epizodách "Rules of Acquisition", "Sanctuary" and "Shadowplay" a k prvnímu skutečnému "setkání" došlo v epizodě "The Jem'Hadar". Záměrem tvůrců bylo vytvořit Federaci protivníka, jenž by byl odlišný od dosavadních nepřátel - Klingonů, Romulanů nebo Cardassianů. Místo jednoho nepřátelského druhu tak vzniklo uskupení několika druhů založené na podobné struktuře, na které je vystavěna Federace, avšak s naprosto odlišnou ideologií dobývání, útlaku a tyranie namísto svobody a spolupráce. Dominion ca:Domini bg:Доминион de:Dominion en:Dominion es:Dominio fr:Dominion ja:ドミニオン nl:Dominion pl:Członkowie Dominium pt:Domínio ru:Доминион sr:Доминион sv:Dominion